Ocean Water Jesse McCartney fic
by jessecraze
Summary: Best friends who love to surf more than life itself, become torn apart between a big, wave. Literally. Jesse McCartney, as Drew Braidy, Is afraid to ever surf again. It will take the respect of one, girl, to bring him back on his game! read on...


Ocean water: by Miss Amp

openning narration:

It was one of the most sunniest days in cali. I knew Jarmen and I were ready to tare up the waves. Not even the world could stop us. Surfing was our lifes. Being out of high school and living so we didn't have to work,  
>all we did was surf. None of us were even really interested in girls or futures. We lived for the moment and all we cared about was the ocean and our surf boards.<br>Me, I am deffently shy around girls. Some people must think I am gay but I am just to into surfing. As jarman and I walked across the hot sand with our boards heading towards the water, we had no idea what would happen. Something tragic would take place.

Chapter one: The Killer Wave

Jarman and I stuck our boards in the sand near the water. We stood there watching the waves. Jarman- "Dude! The waves are killing today."  
>Drew- "Totally. Betcha can't wait to dive into 'em!"<br>I had no idea Jarman's words were litteral. Both of us grabbed our baords and raced right into the crashing waves. This was my thing and having such a awsome friend to share my hobbie with, made this the life. I would spend the rest of my life, with Jarman and surfing everyday. Or would I? We swam out into the water about 6 feet deep. Then we sat up on our boards.  
>Drew- "Yo Jarman! Here comes a killer!"<br>Jarman- "Awsome!"  
>I spoke those words not even thinking. Jarman went right for the wave. Though the wave was too strong. I watched right before my eyes, never before.<br>The wave knocked Jarman right off his board! As his board drifted away with the wave, Jarman never came out of the water. I panicked!  
>Drew- "Jarman! Dude!"<br>Quickly I swam to wear he went Under. I searched for him and held my breath looking under water for him. Then I came out of the water crying and shaking. Scared and worried, I swam back to shore running towards the beach club house. I went to the phone on the wall. I called 911 hoping to maybe get help. Drew- "Hi. I need help. My friend was knocked off his board into the water and never came up and I can't find him and I need help to save him!"  
>Service desk- "Sir, please calm down. 'sigh' may I ask where you are sir?"<br>Help came and they went looking for Jarman I was speaking to God under my breath. Did he even hear me? My only friend on earth, wasn't found.  
>It had to be the saddest day I ever faced!<p>

Chatper 2: Paranoid

There I sat on a rock, staring at the waves crashing in the ocean. I was scared and alone. The killer wave took my bestfriend away. The place where I had been surfing for over a year.  
>Nature turned against me. never could I surf again. At first, I walked to the edge of the water. Then with tears of pain,<br>I ran home. That night I slept under the covers frightened and lonely. It felt like I had no one else. When I fell asleep, I began to dream. It was in the night and Jarman was walking into the ocean. The waves tossing and crashing hard. Jarman went right into them and was gone! Then everything was calm. Nothing in sight. I awoke in sarrow, lying in my bed, stairing at the ceiling.  
>Fear took over me and I cried again. You could say I am one of those people who doesn't like change or being alone. I had become so paranoid and fearfull. What was I to do? The next day I called all of Jarman's family members I knew, to tell them the sad and tragic news. It was incredibly painful and during each call, I would take a few mins to cry. Jarman and I knew each other since middle school. We were like brothers. That weekand some of Jarman's family members came to have a ceremoney with me for Jarman. Another sad day for me. When I was home, I felt I would be trapped in this cruel world forever. No way out! Enless I was to die too, but I was scared to die. I was now scared of alot of things! Thoughts of becoming emo came to mind. Although I wouldn't wanna wear alot of black. Plus, does slitting your wrist hurt? it felt like a good time to turn to God but he never hears me. I didn't hate God. Nor did I blame him for my friend's death. Still, I felt like God was to busy to hear me. Who could I turn to or where could I go? What do I do now? I guess life continues on and I have to keep living. I am defently though, not surfing ever again!<p>

Chapter 3. A break through

That weekand I made myself get out and visit the bar. Nothing like drinking your problems away. As the waitress set my beer infront of me she said, 'Awe. You look so gloom. You alright?' I sighed and said, 'No i'm not ok.' The waitress glaired at me a second and then said, 'You wanna talk about it?' I looked up at her a minute not sure what to say. Then she smiled and said, 'Beer's on me, if you talk.' I shrugged and said, 'Ok. I just lost my best friend in the whole world. He was like a brother to me!' The waitress rubbed my shoulder and said, 'Awe no. You poor soul. I really hope theres something I can do to help you.' I put my head down, feeling very sorrowful and said, 'Enless you can bring him back, theres nothing you do.' Then I could sense the waitress unsure of how to moarn with me. She was very pretty. I don't take the time to look at many girls, but she's very pretty to look at. Yea. She's got the perfect tan and sandy-blonde hair.  
>The perfect white smile and very sexy curves. Not to mention ocean-blue eyes! As I kept observing her, she looked up from wiping the bar counter and said, 'What are you looking at?' I smirked and said, 'You're a really pretty girl.' The waitress blushed and said, 'What's your name again?' I smiled and said, 'It's Drew. Drew Braidy' She grinned too and said, 'Well i'm Jenny Marishino' The both of us were in awe. I could tell she liked the look of my surfer abs. Then I got a flashback of surfing. I couldn't think about it. Not after what happened to Jarmen! Then I decided to take my mind off of things and said, 'You wanna get out of here?' Jenny nodded and said, 'Let me make sure it's ok with the boss first.' I nodded back and sipped my beer more, while I waited for her. Finally she came back, out of her aipron and carrying a purse. I assumed that meant she was allowed. I walked beside her, untill we stepped out of the bar area and onto the beach. She started walking towards the water and I said, 'Uhmm. What are you doing?' She grinned and said, 'I think walks along the beach at this time of night is sexy!' I shook my head and said, 'I was hoping we could go somewhere, uh, less wet and sandy?' Jenny just looked at me odd and said, 'How could you live here and not like the sand and water?' Then she stopped in her tracks and saw me getting chocked up. After looking at me awhile she sighed and said, 'Don't tell me the friend you lost drownded...' I started with the water works and Jenny quickly took the notion to hug me and try to calm me down. <p>


End file.
